


Day 2: Alcohol and Abstraction

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Funny, M/M, hahaha what a funny story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Getting drunk with Natasza is nice but not comparable to drinking with SteveA short form written as part of a theme week dedicated to Steve and Bucky of the MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2Thanks for the translation to moon and stars of my life, Satan (fc off, you stupid goat) :*





	Day 2: Alcohol and Abstraction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dzień 2: Alkoholowa abstrakcja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556477) by [Ithil7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7). 



-We drank this with Natasha last time. It's a bit stronger than beer but don't worry, you just have to take a deep breath before each shot and picture infinite Siberian landscape. Perfectly white, perfectly flat, perfectly silent- instructed Bucky, handing Steve a glass full of alarmingly green fluid.  
-I won't get drunk then?-asked Steve suspiciously.  
-You won't regret it then-answered Bucky evasively.

Bucky was right. He did not regret it.  
-My fingers wriggle like worms!- Turns out Steve was completely unimaginative, as he ended up completely drunk. Bucky laughed till he fell off his chair which, unsurprisingly, resulted in another giggle fit.  
-Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!-he started up from the floor driven by another idea, most likely as brilliant as getting the Captain America drunk on absinthe. He disappeared into the bedroom and rummaged in there, muttering something somewhat accusatory about Steve. Still, soon enough, he emerged from the bedroom with an exclamation of victory and a red tie around his head.  
- _Hahahaha!_ -he laughed, in a weird accent somehow - _What a funny story, Steve!_  
At his sight, Steve almost choked with laughter but Bucky didn't let him catch a breath. He fell to the couch next to Steve, draped his arm around him like a first class playboy and whispered, his breath smelling of absinthe - Anyway, how is your sex life?  
And then, with a bluntness reserved for people absolutely plastered, pecked Steve's nose. After that things got a little blurry.

**Author's Note:**

> In case someone didn't get it: Bucky drunk fakes Tommy Wiseau in his unforgettable role in "The Room". I sincerely recommend you get acquainted with the original (and also arrange a drinking game with your friends, only maybe use juice if you don't like death from poisoning). And also with the film "Disaster Artist" which recently was in cinemas and which tells the story of Tommy and "The Room" - at least as much as it can. The film is fan-ta-stic!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIfWMb3riN0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Zdbe0QN2Qg


End file.
